I Close My Eyes
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Luka treats someone special and close to me..be nice, personal fic!


He closed the last page of the Bible.  
Nodding, his eldest daughter reached out for his hand, and for her mother's.  
  
"Dear Lord" his voice was soft,but heavy with an accent."Watch over my family, my grandchildren. Make amends to all of those I have hurt,all I have somehow betrayed..all those I have caused pain"  
***************************  
I close my eyes  
Only for a moment and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
****************************  
"We got a pulse,Dr.Kovac" Haleh watched him drop the paddles.  
  
Luka nodded, peeling off his bloodied gloves.The old man finally looked like he was in peace. Sleeping."Once you get him cleaned up, the family can come in, one at a time"  
  
Haleh nodded, rushing out to the crowd by the doors.  
  
He caught the eye of the oldest daughter.The one who took his words and translated them for the delicate looking wife."Ma'am?"  
  
"Don't say it.." Ana held her breath  
  
"Welcome back, Mr.Araya" he stood at the foot of the bed, as one daughter pushed her way in.  
**************  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind  
**************  
It was the daughter with the auburn hair. Luka watched through the window as she sat beside her father's bedside, clutching his hand.She was there when it happened.  
"Why didn't you page me?" Romano cried, raising down the staircase towards the trauma room  
  
Luka turned around slowly."Your patient crashed twice while waiting for you"  
  
"Is he stable enough to be brought upstairs?"  
  
There was a cold gush of air. Luka watched one by the one as the old man's children stood up,turning towards the trauma room.  
  
"Dr.Kovac! I said, is he stable enough to go up"  
  
Without giving an answer, the monitors went off.  
  
"I don't think so" Luka replied, watching the daughter drop the old man's hand and back out of the room.  
*******************  
Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
*******************  
Romano ripped the bandage away from the dark, slowly graying skin. Blood  
oozed from outside the staples."Page Corday!" his voice twinged with  
panic  
  
  
The machines kept beeping,overwhelming Luka."Start CPR"  
  
"Dr Kovac!" Romano snapped, "Shock him"  
  
He hated their eyes. All watching, part of it sick fascination,   
part of them hoping this was all a nightmare."250," luka held   
the paddles up,"Clear" he winced, watching the body lurch.  
  
"nothing" Haleh looked up at Luka.  
  
"Charge to 300" the wife stood in the doorway. The nurses turned  
to Luka.He nodded,"Clear!"  
  
  
"Get blood from the bank" Romano screamed. Blood covered   
the both of them, slickened the paddles.  
  
"Dr.Romano.." Chuni started  
  
"Anything! Just go!" Luka watched in horror as Romano  
ripped out the staples, and opened his chest."Let's move Dr.Kovac"  
  
Luka nodded  
*******************  
Now, don't hang on   
Nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky   
Is slips away   
*******************  
"Heart paddles and suction! NOW! Where's Corday!!"  
  
There was something soothing about the drone of the  
flat line on the machines. Luka watched over Romano's  
shoulder, at the family.  
  
They looked years older.The man whose hair was laced with patches  
of white and gray, he took the wife in his arms.Held his mother.  
  
"Turn something on.I can't stand wailing" Romano said quietly  
"You! Nurse!"  
  
Abby turned to luka. Luka nodded.  
  
For the first time in a long time, time stood still.  
  
The nurses stood behind them,feeding the iv, giving the old man  
blood.  
  
"He's been down too long" Romano dropped the paddles, letting the metal   
hit the floor.The machines stopped, and the room was filled with  
wailing again. Luka watched a man lead his distraught teenage daughter  
outside, nearly dragging her in his arms.  
  
"Time of death, 9:45"  
*************************  
And all your money   
won't another minute buy  
************************  
"Do you want to tell them?" Luka asked quietly  
  
Romano shook his head,"They know already.Tell them once the nurses  
clean this all up, they can come in"  
  
Luka pushed open the door, stepping out into the crowd. Everyone   
stopped and stared."I'm sorry" he said clearly,and as gently as  
possible,"We did everything we could.."  
***********************  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
(all we are is dust in the wind)  
************************  
"Would you, could you in a tree?" Jasmine stopped reading,  
listening to her little sister's cries get louder and louder.  
  
Her little brother turned around and looked at her questionally.  
  
Jasmine shrugged, and looked up to see the blood shot eyes of  
her mother.  
  
"Your grandfather died" she said quietly  
  
Jasmine nodded slowly as the house filled with loud screams  
of disbelief and wailing. She sat sandwiched between her  
younger sisters, trying to comfort them, as she waited for   
the tears to come.  
  
And her father to come home.  
**************************  
All we are is dust in the wind  
************************** 


End file.
